San Valentin: Tu felicidad es primero
by Astrid Hofferson 01
Summary: Astrid tuvo problemas y ahora esta llorando en el bosque. ¿Podrá Hipo ayudarla?


**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. Este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, los dueños son dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowel. _Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_**

**San Valentín: Tu felicidad es primero.**

Era un día especial, todo estaba planeado, solo faltaba la chica. Sabía muy bien que Astrid solía estar entrenando a estas horas de la tarde, por lo que fui al bosque para llevarla al "lugar especial" en el cual le daría la sorpresa. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver a Astrid Hofferson reclinada contra un árbol llorando.

Hipo:- Ey, ¿Qué pasó?

Astrid:- Lo que paso fue…

Flashback: 

Cuando Astrid despertó bajó a desayunar y vio a su madre en la cocina, pero ni bien termino de bajar los escalones escuchó ronquidos provenientes de la habitación de sus padres.

Astrid:- No se ha ido, ¿Verdad?

Dalla:- No, ¡Pero el no nos impedirá tener un buen día!

Astrid:- Lo hará y lo sabes.

En ese momento, la madera crujió anunciando que Fergus Hofferson se encontraba en la cocina.

Astrid:- Buenos días papá.

Dalla:- Feliz día de San Valentín.

Fergus:- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Sabes lo que opino sobre ese día.

Astrid:-No te entiendo, el día de San Valentín es para pasarlo con familia, amigos, pareja- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

Fergus:- No tengo amigos solo compañeros de trabajo, solo compañeros, soy infelizmente casado y tengo una hija inservible que es una vergüenza para mi familia.

Astrid:- Ah, ya lo entiendo, bueno, iré a entrenar, al bosque.

Luego de esto, ella salio corriendo de allí.

Fin de Flashback:

Astrid:- Es increíble, yo he hecho de todo y dice que soy una vergüenza.

Hipo:- Tu tranquila, todo estará bien, además, cualquiera estaría orgulloso de ser tu padre.

Astrid:- Gracias.

Hipo:- Ah, y te tengo un regalo para alegrarte.

Astrid:- ¿Pero tu no sabias lo que me pasaba?

Hipo:- Pero te olvidas de algo, Feliz San Valentín- dije susurrándole al oído al tiempo en que le entregaba una simple caja. Esta contenía un collar con un dije de corazón y un infinito.

Astrid:- ¿Por qué el infinito?

Hipo:- Porque nuestro amor es, fue y será infinito.

Astrid:- Muchas gracias.

Hipo:- Y hay más.

La llevé a un campo en el que se podrían ver las estrellas una vez que fuera de noche. La tarde se nos paso volando entre besos abrazos y palabras románticas y el momento de la sorpresa final había llegado.

Astrid:- Gracias por todo Hipo, fue el mejor San Valentín de todos.

Hipo:- Y esto aun no acaba.

Astrid:- ¿Aun no acaba?

Hipo:- Te escribí una canción para que sepas lo mucho que te amo.

Astrid:- Bien, quiero oírla.

Había traído una guitarra para este momento y comencé a tocar la canción.

"_Fue una mañana que yo te encontré, cuando la brisa besaba tu dulce piel, tus ojos tristes que al ver adoré, la noche que yo te amé-_Azul-

_Cuando en silencio por fin te besé-_Azul-_ sentí muy dentro nacer este amor azul, hoy miro al cielo y en ti puedo ver la estrella que siempre soñé._

_-_Azul-_Es que este amor es azul como el mar azul, como de tu mirada nació mi ilusión, azul como una lágrima cuando hay perdón, tan puro y tan azul que me ahogo el corazón, es que este amor es azul como el mar azul, como el azul del cielo nació entre los dos, azul como el lucero de nuestra pasión, un manantial azul que me llena de amor._

_Como el milagro que tanto esperé, eres la niña que siempre busque, azul, es tu inocencia que quiero entender, tu príncipe azul yo seré-_Azul- _es mi locura si estoy junto a ti-_Azul-_rayo de luna serás para mi, azul, y con la lluvia pintada de azul, siempre serás solo tu._

_-_Azul-_Es que este amor es azul como el mar azul, como de tu mirada nació mi ilusión, azul como una lágrima cuando hay perdón, tan puro y tan azul que me ahogo el corazón, es que este amor es azul como el mar azul, como el azul del cielo nació entre los dos, azul como el lucero de nuestra pasión, un manantial azul que me llena de amor._

_-Azul-Es que este amor es azul como el mar azul, como de tu mirada nació mi ilusión, azul como una lágrima cuando hay perdón, tan puro y tan azul que me ahogo el corazón, es que este amor es azul como el mar azul, como el azul del cielo nació entre los dos, azul como el lucero de nuestra pasión, un manantial azul que me llena de amor, es que este amor es azul como el mar azul, como de tu mirada nació mi ilusión, azul como una lágrima cuando hay perdón, tan puro y tan azul que me ahogo el corazón, es que este amor es azul como el mar azul, como el azul del cielo nació entre los dos, azul como el lucero de nuestra pasión, un manantial azul que me llena de amor."_

Astrid:- Hipo, es hermosa.

Hipo:- Lo hice para demostrarte cuanto te amo, a pesar de tus defectos, siempre voy a quererte.

Astrid:- Yo igual, si bien eres terco, torpe y tímido esas son unas de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti.

Entonces me beso como solo ella podía. Astrid estaba pasando momentos difíciles con su familia y odiaba verla así de triste y era mi responsabilidad devolverle la alegría que acostumbro a ver en ella.

Astrid:- Quiero decirte algo.

Hipo:- ¿Qué?

Astrid:- Gracias.

Hipo:- ¿Por qué?

Astrid:- Porque siempre que me ves triste haces lo posible para hacerme feliz, y quiero que sepas que, ahora y siempre, serás la razón de que sonría cada día. Gracias por estar conmigo Haddock.

Hipo:- Siempre estaré contigo Hofferson.

Volvimos a besarnos y se desató la lluvia. No nos importaba mojarnos. Una vez más la observe en silencio y, pensando en nosotros, nos dormimos bajo la lluvia y las estrellas dándole fin a este maravilloso día de San Valentín.

**Si quieren escuchar la cancion se llama "Azul".**

**Chauchis.**

**Astrid Hofferson 01.**


End file.
